Frequently, many organizations, such as research organizations need to anesthetize or euthanize animals, such as mice or rats that were used during research. One common way of euthanizing small mammals is to expose the animals to CO2 in an enclosure. However, frequently, the procedure is done by untrained individuals so that the animal unnecessarily suffers during the procedure. Additionally, frequently, untrained individuals may not understand the quantity of CO2 that can leak into the room if the procedure is performed incorrectly. At best such leakage leads to a waste of compressed CO2, at worst, it can create a health problem for those in the vicinity.